


Your Package Has Arrived

by kenophilic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dicks, F/M, Trans Male Character, im so tired goodnight i just needed this out of my system, literally only rated m because saiko likes penis euphemisms, mutsuki gets a packer, packer, this is self indulgent bs and i like quinx fluff too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenophilic/pseuds/kenophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Medium? You said medium, right?”</p><p>“Saiko! I said small!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Package Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> write more mutsuki fics

“Medium? You said medium, right?”

“Saiko! I said small!”

“Are you sure? I think you said medium,” Saiko replied as she clicked the aforementioned option, Tooru's protests aside. “Besides! I think it suits you better.”

Tooru flushed red. “Why??” He demanded, pretending his voice didn't just crack.

She beamed. “Just trust me on this.”

Tooru grumbled weakly, covering his face. He wasn't truly upset, not that much. Besides, he couldn't complain, since she was the one so very kindly buying it for him. He'd insisted that he could pay for it, but she declined, having already been in the middle of a shopping spree anyway. When Saiko wanted to spend her “hard-earned” money, she _spent_ it. “Fine, _fine..._!” He finally relented, though his heart fluttered as she gleefully continued through the online ordering form.

-

Tooru thought about it constantly for the next three days, something in his chest leaping anxiously each time it crossed his mind. But of course, as per life's strict rules on irony, it wasn't until he'd all but forgotten about it that he stepped into his room to find exactly one Saiko sitting cross-legged on his bed, a bright grin on her face and a small cardboard box in her lap.

“Your _package_ has arrived,” she told him in a low, teasingly seductive voice that shook with poorly concealed giggles.

He froze, eyes wide as he stared at her.

“You did not just make that joke,” he whispered, delight welling up in his own chest and laughter threatening to bubble past his lips.

“I did!” She declared, beginning to tug at the edge of the box.

“H-Hey! Wait, wait!” He whined, moving over to kneel on the bed in front of her as she tore it open. “Come on, it's mine...!”

“Well, I bought it for you!” She stuck her tongue out. “Besides, I wanna touch it!”

Tooru nearly shrieked, his face an awful shade of red as she finally pulled the wrapping from the cardboard. He could see it through the plastic, his heart slamming in his chest. “Why do you want to touch it??” He demanded, feeling weak as he tried in vain to grab it from her.

She leaned back away from him to pull it out, and a delighted meowing sound—Tooru froze at that, stunned for a moment before he brushed it off—left her lips. Tossing the plastic to the side, she sat back up, holding the cyberskin penis up into the air triumphantly. It flopped a bit.

“S-Saiko!!” He squeaked, trying to reach for it.

“It's so nice, Mucchan!” She giggled, squeezing it happily. “He looks so happy.”

“Wh-What??” He whined, torn between a horrified expression and barely-contained joyful hysteria. “How does—what?? Give it to me!!” He pleaded, wiggling a bit as he tried to grab it from her.

“Fiiiine!” She relented, letting him hold it as she picked up the cardboard again.

Tooru's face flushed as he finally held the packer. It was surprisingly soft, a bit cold, and rather detailed even if the color was the same all the way through. It didn't completely match up to his skin color—but that was okay. It was close enough. He hadn't expected it to be, and it wasn't for showing off, anyway. God, he knew he should've insisted about the small...! Of course, it wasn't like it was _monstrous_ , but the shyness that overcame him was almost crushing. Excited as he was, the self-conscious uncertainty was getting to him. He'd packed with socks before, but this was _so_ very different. The newness was too much, it was suddenly far too real to him and it was almost frightening.

“Aha!” Came Saiko's proud voice as she pulled the harness from the box. “Here it is! C'mere, Mucchan! Pants off!”

Tooru broke out of his curious reverie, halting his examination of his new, albeit unattached, appendage to look up at her. “Wait, wh... pants, what?” He stammered, startled by the determination in her voice.

“Come on, you're trying him on!”

“Wh...! Right now??”

“Hehehe...!!”

-

Five minutes later, Mutsuki stood in front of the full length mirror propped up against the wall, clad in only his t-shirt and a pair of green boxer-briefs. The harness was hidden well beneath his underwear, and he realized with a jolt that there was a _very_ noticeable bulge between his legs now. He turned a bit, just to see the side angle. The blush hadn't left his face since he'd entered the room, and he was still trying to bite back the flustered grin threatening to appear.

It hung there nicely in its place, and he could feel it against his thighs. He found that he didn't really mind the size now; it wasn't that bad at all. It didn't feel nearly as perverse as he'd almost anticipated. In fact, it felt surprisingly innocent. It felt right. That was a good sign, right? He was certain it was. He couldn't help but beam, shy as it was.

“Uwahhh, it looks so _good_ , Mucchan!” Saiko purred, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

He mumbled weakly, reaching up to cover his mouth so that she couldn't see him smiling.

“What a nice dick,” she sighed happily, as though innocently commenting on the weather.

He almost squeaked. “Saiko!”

“What a friendly phallus.”

“Saiko!”

“What a joyful Johnson.”

“S-Saiko!!”

“What a sweet sausage. A lovely lollipop. Marvelous man meat.”

“ _Saiko!”_

“A polite penis. An exemplary Excalibur. Wonderful weenie.”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” He yelped, staring wide-eyed in horror at his reflection as she peeked around him, a lazy, pleased grin on her face. She only laughed.

“I mean it! It's nice! Look at that, you look so handsome like this...” Her tone dipped down into something lower and sweeter. He froze, shivering as her delicate fingertips slid along the side of his thigh, slowly creeping closer to the new addition. And then she was squeezing him through his underwear. It was half the sight of it and half the fact that the back of it pushed against the harness and between his legs that got to him. It made him gasp, much to her delight.

She contented herself with rubbing against him, squeezing and trailing her fingers along the shaft through the fabric. He was trapped, watching through his hands as her fingertips played at the outline of the tip, her other hand curled lightly around the front of his shirt. It was hardly more arousing than it was just fascinating, entrancing to watch.

“It really is very pretty... it looks good like this, Tooru...” She murmured, leaning her forehead against his back, between his shoulders.

“ _R-Really_...?” He whispered, breathless as he watched her fingers curl around him again. He couldn't feel it, but his heart still leapt and a spark of something warm blossomed in his abdomen anyway.

“It suits you so well, you're such a wonderful boy...” She smiled, humming and closing her eyes as she leaned against him.

Tooru felt like he was melting. The scene felt so much more innocent than it looked. He felt warm and safe and _comfortable._

 _“Thank you_....” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Any time, Mucchan...” She replied gently, and he felt a tiny kiss pressing against the back of his neck before she pulled away. He silently mourned the loss of warmth against his back, but turned around. He was immediately met with a pair of pants thrown against his face, and made a noise of protest. “Now put these back on! What kinda silly boy walks around without his pants in front of a lady...!”

Tooru's face flushed again and he started spluttering frantic excuses, stumbling as he tried to pull his pants on. “S-Sorry! Sorry!”

Saiko laughed. “You're so cute, Mucchan...~”

He smiled, keeping his gaze on the floor as he buttoned his pants before turning to shyly adjust himself a bit in the mirror. “Thank you...” He repeated, tugging at the waistband of his pants and openly admiring the faint bulge he could see. It wasn't too much, but it was certainly there. It felt good, he decided. He liked the look of it. It felt right. “This... this really means a lot to me, Saiko...” He admitted quietly, not looking at her.

She just giggled, laying back down on the bed and watching him with a kind of pleased fondness in her eyes. “Anything for my favorite boy in the whole world...~”

Tooru let himself grin at that.

**Author's Note:**

> write more mutsuki fics


End file.
